


Only One Who Visits

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [47]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Swearing, open/ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: The only one who’d visit him is…





	Only One Who Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday but was too tired to post so eh

“Happy fuckin birthday to me, I guess,” Chase grumbled, taking another swig of whiskey from the bottle. He couldn’t be bothered to get a glass. Not like anyone drinks from this bottle besides him anyway. **  
**

Birthdays used to be fun as a kid, but now that he’s an adult the day only reminded him of how lonely he is.

Stacy and the kids are across the country and Jack’s stuck in his coma. Jackie had gone into hiding long ago with few messages assuring the others he’s still alive and kicking. Marvin left long ago to try and find a way to get rid of Anti but never returned. Though Schneep is back from wherever he’d disappeared to, he slaved over Jack day in and day out, and Jameson was… somewhere? He really didn’t know.

The only one who’d visit him is…

Static washed over him. Speak of the fucking devil.

He didn’t flinch at the eerie giggle. He merely turned to see the figure bathed in red, right eye spilling neon green in the dark room.

Anti beckoned for him to come.

Chase obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything to my MAIN account only huh
> 
> ignore my confused time bullshit i kinda thought today was the 11th???


End file.
